$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 5x + 5$, $ CT = 44$, and $ CJ = 6x + 6$, Find $JT$.
Answer: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {6x + 6} + {5x + 5} = {44}$ Combine like terms: $ 11x + 11 = {44}$ Subtract $11$ from both sides: $ 11x = 33$ Divide both sides by $11$ to find $x$ $ x = 3$ Substitute $3$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 5({3}) + 5$ Simplify: $ {JT = 15 + 5}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 20}$